Deep Undercover
by Alvera
Summary: Set in series 5. CHAPTER TWO UP! The team meet Eve, an Agent working for Stockwell. BM
1. The Mission

1 Deep Undercover  
  
By Freddie  
  
"Hello" Catherine was on the phone, "Is that the cleaners?...I sent a dress in to be cleaned and it hasn't been returned…A red one…The number? 729531…Thank you…Not at all…Goodbye"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"When are we going to get our pardon?" Hannibal asked, lighting a cigar. The A-Team were sitting in Stockwell's office.  
  
"In good time Colonel, in good time." Stockwell replied before changing the subject, "Catherine Brady is a deep cover agent. She has been acting under the name of Amber Ruelove for 5 years as the girlfriend of big time criminal Jason O'Sullivan. She has just sent out a message code red and hasn't been seen since."  
  
"You think that she's dead?" Frankie asked.  
  
"No. I think that she's being held prisoner, but I don't know why. That's why you are going to get her out."  
  
"Jason O'Sullivan?" Face exclaimed, "How the heck are we supposed to get anywhere near to Jason O'Sullivan?"  
  
"I have an agent who can help. She can get near anyone."  
  
"So why use us?" Hannibal asked, "Why not just use her?"  
  
"She can't get Catherine out. She can only get herself in"  
  
"Ok," Hannibal said, "Where do we find her? The agent that is, although information about where Catherine is being held would be useful"  
  
"Go to the Moonlight Lounge at 3 AM and ask for Eve. She will give you more information. I suggest that you think up a strategy to get Catherine out before you meet Eve" Carla showed Hannibal, Face, Frankie, Murdock and BA out of the office. When she returned, Stockwell was reading a file. On the front of it the word 'EVE' was printed.  
  
"Eve's a big girl General" She said, "She can cope with the A-Team"  
  
"It's not that I'm worried about;" Stockwell replied, "Can the A-Team cope with Eve?" 


	2. E.V.E.

1 Deep Undercover – Part 2  
  
By Freddie  
  
"Are you sure this is the right place?" Murdock asked, "It's just that it's three AM exactly and this place is shut"  
  
"Murdock," Frankie said, "This is the only Moonlight Lounge in LA. There are no others"  
  
"And we're sure that it's in LA?" Murdock persisted.  
  
"That's what Stockwell said, Fool" BA said, thinking about how he would love to strangle Murdock  
  
"Ok, Ok" Murdock, who knew that look on BA's face, said, "I was only asking"  
  
"Well," Hannibal said, smoking a cigar "One of us'll have to go in"  
  
"I will" Frankie said.  
  
"Ok" Hannibal said, "You go"  
  
Frankie tried the door to the club which was, oddly considering the club was closed, open. Inside, some girls were sitting around a table chatting.  
  
"Um, excuse me" He said, "I'm looking for…"  
  
"Beat it Buster" One of the girls said, "The clubs closed"  
  
"I'm looking for someone called Eve"  
  
"Well there ain't no one here called Eve so you can go look someplace else"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Look," she said, "You can go now, or we can call Charlie and you can leave in an ambulance"  
  
"Okay, Okay," He said, "keep your hair on, I'll go" When he got outside the team were looking expectantly at him. He shook his head.  
  
"No one there called Eve" He said.  
  
"And you didn't use your 'Santana Charm' to find out where she is?" Face asked, sarcastically  
  
"If you think that you can do any better, you try" Frankie replied.  
  
"Okay, I will" Face walked into the club to a rather different response from the girl who had been so nasty to Frankie. She whispered something to the girl next to her who giggled.  
  
"Hello," she said, getting up, "What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?"  
  
"I'm looking for someone called Eve, do you know her?"  
  
"No, why, are you the cops?"  
  
"No, I'm a friend, her, her father has been taken ill" He lied.  
  
"Well," She said, "I don't know her, but I'm sure I can help you find her" She said, flirtatiously.  
  
"Do you know where I can find her?"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to see, I might do." She walked back over to the table and grabbed her coat.  
  
"Night Emerald" Some of the girls called.  
  
"Night" She replied, linking her arm with Face's. When she saw the rest of the team, she said, "Hi, sorry about the thing in there, if I'd told you first time I'd have blown my cover completely."  
  
"Um, you are?" Hannibal asked.  
  
"Eve, I'm Eve." 


End file.
